Arad Senki: New Adventures
by Sirenightsparrow
Summary: It's a year after the Behemoth incident. Baron and the party wind up making new friends which are also powerful allies. My first story so yeah. Hopefully you enjoy it!
1. The Emperial Guard, Elisa

"Baron we have been walking for a long time, are you absolutely sure we are going the right way?" Ryunmei asked.

"I'm hungry and many beautiful women can't wait to see my beautiful face," Capensis whined.

"I know where we are going alright! I got a map before we left and I know how to use a map!" Baron exclaimed as he showed them the map. It was upside down.

"Then find a place with drinkable water first 'cause I'm thirsty," Ixia started complaining."Ryunmei when do you think Baron will get us where we need to go without getting us lost?"

"Who knows," Ryunmei sighed.

Jeda sighing to himself, he watched as the others bickered amongst themselves. He looked around at their surroundings, trying to get a sense of how close they were Aphelia. The party has been together for a year now, although Jeda mostly comes and goes as he pleased. They had seen a post on the board in Hendon Myre and the fact that they needed money was what got them to head there and all that is stopping them now is the entire party's lack of direction. Gale and Breeze were having a thief problem and they needed someone to catch the thief for they were never able to themselves. As Jeda watched the surroundings he noticed a human figure in the trees.

"Hey," Jeda warned "Someone's coming."

Soon there was a barrage of missiles coming straight at them from the opposite direction of the figure. The party barely had the time to get out of the missiles way.

"What was that?!" Ixia exclaimed. Even though it had been a year she had barely improved on her magic at all. They only new magic she had learnt since then was how to fly on her staff, Weilly. Pue, Florea, Pumpkin, and Weilly were literally stronger than her in magic ability now. It didn't help that everyone else around her had noticeable improvements in their techniques and fighting skills. She was jealous of them, and the huge gap of difference made it that much worse for her.

"An Emperial Guard," Capensis didn't seem fazed by this attack. Soon an armored flying robot could be seen hovering above them.

The party readied themselves for the robot to attack them only to be attack from behind by the figure Jeda had seen earlier. Shots were fired at Capensis. They were coated in water magic. Capensis dodged the shots and fired back. The figure quickly jumped behind a tree for cover.

"They seem to be after Capensis," Jeda alerted the group.

They all nodded in agreement. This gunner wanted Capensis, they just didn't know why yet. There was one problem though... how do you hit a target you can't see clearly. They needed to get a visual of whoever it was and fast, before they are all left for dead.

The armored machine started firing more missiles at the group and the shots from the figure were becoming more rapid.

"This is it!" Capensis pulled out his rocket launcher and fired it at the armoured machine. The missile from Capensis' rocket launcher pierced the machine's armor and there was an explosion. The machine started to fall as Capensis loaded another missile into his big gun. The figure became enraged at this and started throwing small metal spheres.

"Everyone get out of here! They're grenades! " Capensis shouted as he started to bolt for the trees.

"Grenades?!" the party started to run from the area. The grenades exploded and ice magic came out of them.

"At this rate we'll get killed!" Ryunmei panicked.

"You think!" Baron and Ixia shouted back.

The figure entered the clearing. The figure could now be seen.

"She's... beautiful" Capensis exclaimed. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. This woman was trying to kill them and Capensis was falling for her looks? Love really had a weird way of working.

"You get back here, Kartel! I will have your head!" the woman yelled. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing the Emperial Guard uniform."It was you that caused the princess's capture and I will make you wish you never born!"

"YOU WHAT!?" the party looked at Capensis simultaneously.

"What is she talking about? I never joined those freaks. In fact they-" a grenade was thrown in their direction before he could finish.

"They what Cabensis? They what?" the party seemed ready to ditch him at that moment.

"They were trying to kill me for destroying their Arsenal. I got cornered and jumped off a cliff into the middle ocean and wound up here!" Capensis explained as he dodged a missile.

"So that's why he jumped," Ixia muttered.

"ROAR!" the roar of taus shook the forest. The woman stopped chasing them for a brief moment. They party looked around them and prepared themselves for the incoming taus.

"By the way, has anyone seen, Jeda?" Ryunmei asked the party.

"Now that you mention it... he probably ditched us! That sly old man," Baron was popping a vein at his thought. Suddenly a thud was heard and Jeda laughing his hearty laugh while holding up an unconscious woman.

"Jeda, the taus are-," Ixia was interrupted by Jeda

"No they're not. That roar was all me." Jeda laughed.

"That was you!" the party exclaimed.

"Yep," Jeda smiled. Everyone sighed in relief, as Jeda laughed.

"So what do we do with her?" Baron pointed out. He clearly did not want anything to do with an unconscious lady.

"Tie her up and get her to listen to me," Capensis said this as if it was an obvious thing to do."She will just come after us again if we don't convince her." At this point Capensis was already tying up the woman with rope and knotting it multiple times.

"You mean, if you don't convince her." Ryunmei plainly stated."We have nothing to do with your past. If fact we don't even know your past so it's your problem."

"You heard Ryunmei," Ixia chirped. Capensis had just finished tying her up in that short space of time.

"Fine, but-"

"If you die we will find a replacement," Ixia told him sarcastically. Ryunmei gave her a light whack on the head for that.

"We come help you, if we can." Ryunmei corrected.

The woman started to stir. "You're on your own now." Baron reminded him.

Capensis looked at the woman. She was more beautiful than Kiri. At least that is what he thought. Her blue eyes opened and she stared at him.

"You spineless coward," that was the first words she said to him.

"Would a coward save you from taus? I think not." Capensis smiled to himself at this statement.

"I know-"

"That I went to destroy the Arsenal? It was just a favour for a friend."

"...Lair." She didn't believe him.

"Then who do you believe did the deed?" Capensis asked her.

"..." She didn't say anything at that point. Capensis took it upon himself to show her the badge that his friend gave him.

"How did you get that? That badge belongs to Sergeant Blan! You didn't-" Capensis turned the badge over. A note was written under it. It read:

"I gave this badge to a skilled friend of mine. Capensis will be going to destroy the Arsenal in my place for my wife is in labour and i can't leave her side. Please give him access to our mission documents and treat him as a respected ally."

The woman just sat there in disbelief. Capensis had won.

"So are you still bent on killing me?" Capensis had a cocky smile on his face.

"...I can't believe he trusted a common gunner like you. Your lack of awareness caused the kidnapping of the princess! You led them into our base!"

Now it was Capensis turn to stare in disbelief. He had no idea that happened.

"You may be a skilled with a gun, but you are still just like any other common person, completely unaware of your surroundings." she scolded.

"Jeez, sorry about that, but I did get rid of the army's biggest threat at the time." Capensis defended. He didn't realize that she had untied herself.

"As I have said, completely unaware," She pulled out her gun and shot Capensis. The shot rang out through the forest.

"Capensis! " The party came running towards the sound. They say Capensis sitting there seemingly unharmed.

"Hey, are you okay?!" They all called out. Capensis turned to them and smiled.

"It all worked out." He told them as he gave them two thumbs up. It was only after they reached him that they noticed that he had been shot. They sighed in relief when it was only a shallow wound to his left leg. Soon after Jeda healed his leg, the party started on their way again.

"Her name's Elisa." Cabensis told the party.

"Huh, how do you know?" Ryunmei asked him.

"I didn't hear her mention it." Baron added.

"She forgot her badge," Capensis said smiling as he held up her badge. It read: "Elisa".

* * *

First story ever. Yeah me.

Please tell me how bad it was. I really need to know if i am to continue with this.

P.S. After chapter 4 I'm going to look to the reviews for ideas on the next chapter so yea people will get some say in this cause I will go blank if no one does. I shipping male mage and Ixia! No exceptions! And no yaoi please. It called yaoi for a reason and it's because it hurts my eyes and makes me say owwie. Yuri is the same thing except sounds more like ewwy.


	2. Catching a Thief in Aphelia

"We're here!" Baron called out to the group in excitement.

"And you didn't get us lost this time!" Capensis added on.

The group walked into Aphelia Post, extremely happy that they finally got somewhere without getting lost. They didn't do it themselves however. Elisa, who happened to have a strong sense of direction, was the one who help them get here. They happened to meet up with Elisa again in the forest a day before and she was desperately searching for the badge she had lost. Capensis said he would give it to her if she helped them get to Aphelia Post. She agreed and soon she started to like the group, the only exception was to Capensis' affection which made her very uncomfortable. The girls, Gale and Breeze came out to meet them.

"Hi guys, it's so good to see you!" Breeze called out.

"Thank goodness you're here! Do you know how tiring it is to stay up every night trying to catch a thief you can't see." Gale added on.

"Well we're here now-" Baron was interrupted.

"By the way, who is she?" Gale said as she pointed at Elisa.

"This is Elisa. She is a gunner like Capensis." Baron explained.

"No point worrying about that now, Gale, we have a thief to catch remember?" Breeze reminded her sister.

"Right, let's introduce you to the storage room." Gale changed her mind set to the task at hand and started to walk in the direction of the storage room. "You guys coming or what?"Gale asked the party. They were soon following Gale and Breeze to the storage room. It was a tent with a hidden stairwell inside. Only once they reached the door at the end of the stairwell was there further explanation as to what was going on.

"You see, every week there is this growling sound that first appears. Similar to that of the ghouls in Shallow Keep, but it turned out to be these black zombies. They unlike the normal ones are fast, and they would explode if they so choose." Gale explained.

"We had to fight off hordes of them last time, and once we defeated them all we would check the storage room and everything would be gone!" Breeze further explained. "We even made sure the things didn't go near the tent. Heck, they were more interested in getting us!"

"Sounds like someone is sneaking in during the confusion and taking your training equipment," Ryunmei told the sisters.

"Sounds like that to me," Elisa agreed. Soon everyone was in agreement with Ryunmei's statement.

"WE CAN NOT AFFORD THIS! WE MIGHT BE GOING INTO WAR WITH THE DARK ELVES AT ANY TIME AND ALL THESE ROOKIES STINCK!" Gale yelled furiously.

"Not to mention that the better ones are injured meaning they wouldn't be able to do much." Breeze calmly added.

"We are here now and we want to help," Baron told them.

"Which day of the week does this exactly take place?" Capensis asked.

"On Wednesday nights," Breeze answered.

"...That's...today." Ixia realized. Her familiars nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll have to hurry and create a plan." Elisa plainly stated. Everyone nodded.

"How 'bout we build a trap for this thief?" Capensis suggested. "Whoever it is, is clearly taking advantage of the situation and could possibly be causing it as a distraction."

"They'd also have to be very stealthy, and a smart thief wouldn't easily fall for a trap." Elisa reminded.

"I still say a trap is the best idea." Capensis assured.

"We don't really care what you do to stop the thief; we just want it stopped, alright." Gale reminded the party.

"I could try some barrier magic to-"

"It'll be fine, Ixia, let's have Capensis and Elisa handle the trap. We will make a plan to protect the place using our abilities." Baron quickly told Ixia. Ryunmei agreed. Ixia capable of some extremely useful spells but her control wasn't all that great. In a situation like this it would just be too risky.

"Okay, I guess," She replied in a disappointed tone. Ryunmei took notice of this.

"How about you go exploring while Baron, Jeda, and I make the plan? You could easily figure out the lay of the land and it would be very important for us. Who knows, you might even find something amazing." Ryunmei explained. This seemed to work well as Ixia's eyes perked up to the sound of exploration and knowing that she was the best one for the job.

"Okay!" Ixia said cheerfully as she ran upstairs, nearly falling as she tripped in her excitement. Everyone smiled at this.

"You really did a good job, Ryunmei. You'll certainly be a great mother someday." Breeze complimented. Ryunmei blushed slightly at this but quickly regained her composer.

"We should get to work, don't you think?" Ryunmei told the group.

"Right, good luck you guys." Breeze told the party.

"You better not fail!" Gale added. The party then got right to work.

"So where should we explore first guys?" ixia asked her familiars. They debated over it for a while and eventually decided to check out the caves.

"Okay we'll go-," a sudden beam of blue light came down from the sky into the nearby forest. Florea, Weilly, Lanturn, and Pue all looked at each other and Ixia soon after. It was now decided where they were going to go first. Ixia got on her staff, with the permission of Weilly of course, and started flying to their destination, making sure that Pue stayed on her head and that Florea and Lantern were able to keep up with her. The trip didn't take very long, but they didn't find anything once they reached.

"Did we come all this way for nothing?" Ixia asked her familiars. They all were upset at their lack of anything interesting. It was an unfortunate loss on their part. Maybe they got here too late and whatever was here left already. This was confirmed by Ixia herself.

"Someone was here, I can feel it!" Ixia told her companions. "Really! Maybe someone came from Pandemonium today!" They all became excited at the thought. Soon there came another feeling and this made her very uncomfortable. Weilly also felt it and became the first to tell everyone.

"I feel that too Weilly. They don't seem very stable, and kind of feels like that weird flower that we fought at Mount Thundertime. You know… the one that healed all those slayers then randomly started to kill everyone." They all remembered that scene. It was brutal. People were consumed by that flower and others were badly injured. Baron also seemed to know a bit more about that flower than she did. Maybe she'll ask him more about it later.

"Well we came all the way here let's walk a little and see what we-" she turned to see that Lantern and Florea already found something. "So what is…" Ixia stopped dead in her tracks. That small part of the forest was in a light blue glow, and since it was a clearing she could easily see where the moon would be when it would pass overhead. There were glowing flowers everywhere and fireflies were starting to dance about. There were some weird birds that looked like sparrows flying around but they soon looked at her.

"Who are you?" the little birds asked. They started to fly closer. "Who are you?" they asked again. This scared Ixia. She never thought birds could talk. "Do you plan to harm this place? What do you want?" the birds continued asking. They just kept coming closer.

"She looks scared," one said.

"Yeah she does," another confirmed.

"We won't hurt you. As long as you don't plan on harming this place," the third told her quietly.

"Help me! Somebody, please! Sis, where are you?" a voice other than the birds cried out. Ixia, Weilly, Florea, Lanturn, and Pue all rushed in that direction. There was a big rock that seemed to have rolled down the hill.

"Where are you?" Ixia called out.

"Here! I'm here!" The voice called out. It was under that rock. Ixia rushed over to find a small gap. Looking inside she found a little girl. A dark elf trapped under the fallen rock.

"Please help me get out. I need to reach my sister and tell her I escaped." The little girl told ixia.

"So your sister is who was stealing the training equipment? Why would she do that? And what do you mean by you escaped?" Ixia asked.

"I'll explain later, but please hurry. The tide is coming in!" the girl was clearly panicking. Ixia looked back to see a body of water. This would be covered in water when the tide came.

"Looks like it's time to use some magic guys." Ixia told her familiars who showed their agreement. Ixia ran back to ready herself to cast a spell. She needed to concentrate. Messing up would be devastating. Ixia turned around to see the rock was already broken by her familiars.

"You could've at least let me try a spell…" she told her familiars who then shuck their heads 'no'. They believed it would be too risky to let her try. The little girl climbed out of the hole. "Thank you so much." The girl said bowing her head low. "Do you know where Aphelia is? I need to get there right away."

"It's … um… let me check." Weilly came over to Ixia and she flew up to see where exactly to go. When coming back down Ixia realized that she could just take her there. "How about I just take you there..." Ixia asked when she came down. "It would be a lot faster and you could explain to me what exactly is going on."

The girl thought about it for a while. "Okay, I'll come with you." The girl said as she sat on the staff. Pue jumped on Ixia's head, Florea and Lanturn came close beside Ixia and soon they were up in the sky, flying towards Aphelia.

"I'm Alena and thanks again for this. I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it too much, just answer my questions, stop your sister and it'll be paid off." Ixia told Alena cheerfully.

"My sister used to sell them the equipment. She needed the money and she didn't hate humans. The other dark elves didn't like what she was doing and started threatening her to stop. You see, my sister isn't easily scared into doing things, especially when the threats were directed at her directly. They wound up coming to our residence in Heldon Myre one night..." Alena paused for a moment, as if to trying to recollect memories of that event.

"What happened that night?" Ixia's curiosity reached its peak.

"They broke in, trashed the place and decided, to take me hostage. My sister tried to protect me; she used all her known necromancy spells. I fought back too, but they outnumbered us greatly-"

"Wait… NERCROMANCY! That's forbidden magic! That's abusing the rights of the-"

"She assures me that she only calls the spirits that are willing to help her, so… I think it should be alright. She doesn't have nightmares anymore now, and the dead spirits actually give her advice to help her live a good life."

"It still shouldn't be done you know." Ixia reminded.

"I know…"

"Please continue."

"Okay. So they had me and threatened to kill me if she didn't take the equipment. She didn't want me to get hurt so she took back all the equipment she sold Gale and Breeze and brought it for them, but that wasn't enough for them anymore. They wanted her to take all the equipment, even the ones she didn't sell. They also wanted her to go back any time new equipment arrived there as well. Sis refused, until they decided to cut off a part of my left ear. " Alena then showed Ixia her left ear. It had been rounded off to look like a human's to some extent but the cut was also quite jagged. "Do you know understand why I have to reach her?"

Ixia nodded. She clearly understood the situation now and needed to get to Aphelia as soon as possible. She had slowed down a bit to hear the story and sped up to compensate for that. Florea and Lanturn decided to hitch a ride on the staff so they wouldn't get left behind by accident.

"I finished!" Capensis cheered happily as he looked at his finished trap for the thief they had to catch that night. He was ready for them now.

"It doesn't look half bad either." Elisa complimented. She had been watching him build his trap the entire time and looked quite impressed.

Baron, Ryunmei, and Jeda came downstairs.

"So what did you guys come up with as a plan?" Capensis asked.

"We-" Baron was suddenly interrupted by the sound of growling.

"They're already here?!" Ryunmei rhetorically asked in surprise. "And where is Ixia? She should be here by now."

"That's just great." Baron started running upstairs. Ryunmei, Jeda, and Capensis followed. Elisa was left in the room.

"It was quite good Capensis but there are some speed issues with your trap." Elisa mumbled quietly. She then started to build a trap of her own as backup to Capensis' own.

There was a horde of zombies coming towards the camp, and just like in the description the girls gave they were fast. Jeda threw up some amulets and bright lights appeared in the sky. The zombies all started to crumble, just like the time when they had first met Jeda.

"Wow! That's it? They're all gone?" Gale was surprised that the zombies were defeated so quickly. "You must be some kind of exorcist."

"Not really. I'm simply a crusader that learned a few tricks along my travels." Jeda explained.

"Sure you are…" Gale responded sarcastically.

"So where is the thief?" Ryunmei asked. Everyone turned to look at each other.

"Could they be… the storage?" Breeze immediately started running towards the storage room. They quickly ran down the stairs to see a dark elf, about the age of Elisa.

"It was YOU?!" Gale was enraged at the sight of her. The woman didn't respond. Gale gave her a discussed look.

"Why would you do this?" Breeze asked more calmly.

"GIA, GIA!" A young dark elf ran downstairs. Ixia came rushing down soon after with all her familiars.

"Alena?" the captured dark elf responded. "How did you… I thought you were…"

"I got away. You don' have to do this anymore. Let's go! Let's leave," the little girl told her sister.

Everyone except Capensis looked to Ixia with a confused look on their faces. Ixia was smiling. She was so happy that she went exploring that day.

"Do you know what's going on, Ixia?" Ryunmei asked Ixia. Ixia nodded.

"It's a long story about blackmail." Ixia answered. "I'm sure they could tell you later."

"What happened? It went off but how didn't it…" Capensis asked as he looked at his activated creation that has no thief in it.

"It was to slow so I had to make this one quickly as backup when you guys rushed upstairs." Elisa explained as she pointed to her net gun that was resting on the table.

Breeze turned her gaze back to Gia. "Do you mind answering my question now? We need to know what was going through your mind when you were committing these crimes." Breeze asked once again. This time a bit more anxiously. Gia nodded.

"It All started after I started selling you the equipment…" Gia started.

"And that is what happened."

"Gee, I had no idea that was going on… you should have told us something!" Gale shouted.

"Calm down, Gale. You would've done the same thing for me." Breeze told her sister to try and calm her down. "Thank you for you help, guys. It means a lot to us." Breeze gave them the money that was offered on the bulletin board.

"It was no problem." Baron told her.

"WHAT do you mean by you can't stay?" Gale could be heard yelling in the back ground.

"They would certainly be coming to search for us here, and we always felt we should travel more." Gia tried to explain to Gale. "Besides I already accepted Elisa's invitation to join her party."

"Me too," Alena called out.

"Huh? You're leaving, Elisa?" Baron asked.

"Yep, and forming my own party while I'm at it." Elisa smiled. "You guys are awesome, but I never did join you're party remember? Anyway you guys were such a great inspiration for me so I decided to start my own."

"Good for you, Elisa!" Ixia cheered.

"Thank you and don't worry so much. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, I'm sure of it." Elisa assured them.

"Just think of us as an allied party." Gia came into the conversation.

"We promise to write letters and send them to you guys." Alena chirped. "Elisa made her own carrier robot and programmed it to find you guys though the pink robots co-, co-"

"Co-ordinates." Elisa finished the sentence for Alena.

"Yeah, those things!" Alena added on.

"I guess we will see you sometime, then?" Ryunmei asked.

"Yep." Elisa answered. Everyone walked upstairs and out the tent. Elisa, Gia, and Alena started walking off in one direction.

"Bye!" the party called out as they waved to their new allies. The three waved back.

"We'll be seeing you guys again soon too, right?" Breeze asked.

"Yes you will," Ryunmei called back as they themselves started to leave. Gale had given them a bag of water and food for their trip before they left. Once they were out of the girls' sight range Baron checked his pockets and suddenly realised he forgot something.

"What's wrong?" Ixia asked Baron.

"Why did we stop?" Capensis added to Ixia's question.

Baron was silent for a while. "I forgot to get the map back form Elisa…"

"You are just toying with us right?" Ryunmei asked him, hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm not… She still has our map."

The four of them sigh at the sudden realization that they are going to wind up lost, again. Jeda shock his head in disappointment. This was going to a long trip to Elvenguard. At least they would be able to get another one once they get there to restock their supplies.

* * *

Hi. Yes it's me again and well I kind of realised that I lied a little bit about after chapter 4 and such. I suck at naming characters so yea… I need a good name for male fighter, male mage, and all the other dungeon fighters and such. IF you have something for me just send it in the reviews or pm me. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. You can also start sending suggestions for stuff for chapter 5 and whatnot. Btw just a reminder I shipping male mage and Ixia so yeah.


End file.
